A Sexy Weekend
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: Kurt invites Blaine over for dinner, but it's after dinner where the fun begins. and when you're having that much fun why not turn it into some weekend fun? Very steamy in places, very fluffy in places. Enjoy; Review if you like.
1. Mario Cart

Some Mario Cart after Dinner

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine. Blaine looked up with a grin and shook his head.<p>

"No, why? Should I be?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with calm eyes.

"I don't know, I've never taken a boyfriend to my house to meet my dad who has only just got used to me being gay." Kurt explained with short breath.

"Okay." Blaine muttered looking at Kurt with worried eyes. "Kurt?"

"Yup." Kurt squeaked looking at Blaine for a second and then looking back at the road.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked sincerely.

"No not at all." Kurt answered with a shake of the head. He slouched with a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend. "I'm terrified."

"Okay. Blaine announced with a slight chuckle. "Pull over. I'll drive the rest of the way, you need to breathe."

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled leaning against the car, he was hunched over as he tried to get his breath back.

"It's okay." Blaine said leaning next to him. "It's completely natural to be nervous, and to shake...and to hyperventilate." Kurt looked up from the brown bag and glared with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kurt asked. Blaine moved to stand in front of Kurt and smiled.

"A little." He said with a motion of his fingers. Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine with raised eyebrows. Blaine smiled and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He looked up into Kurt's eyes and gave Kurt a reassuring smile

"I think it's cute that your getting so worked up about this, it shows you care." Blaine smiled. He gave Kurt a slow kiss and grinned. "Lets get going shall we."

Because of the kiss Kurt had been left weak at the knees so he just nodded. Blaine smiled and they both continued there journey to the Hummel/Hudson Household.

* * *

><p>"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Kurt asked as soon as they got in the house. Kurt looked at Puck with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"You brought a friend Kurt, It's fair that Finn brought someone too." Burt announced as he walked between Puck and Kurt. Blaine let out a muffled chuckle and Kurt followed his dad into the kitchen.

"Dad, Blaine is not my friend." Kurt said in a hushed whisper. He looked at Blaine who was standing with Finn and Puck, he looked awkward but was enough of a gentlemen to try and hold a conversation with the Neanderthal, and his slightly nicer step brother

"If he's not your friend then why did you bring him?" Burt asked looking into the salad bowl with a confused expression.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Kurt exclaimed, a little bit louder than he had intended.

Blaine looked up with a shocked expression that matched Finn and Pucks , but then he smiled.

Puck looked Blaine up and down and then grinned. "Nice one dude."

Finn punched Puck on the arm and groaned. "Shut up Puck."

Kurt stiffened in embarrassment then smiled slightly. "Thank you Puck...but don't call me dude."

Puck threw up his hands in as an apology and then followed Finn into the living room, presumably to play X box. Blaine watched them leave and then joined Kurt in the kitchen.

"Are you okay Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked looking at Burt with a cautious expression.

"Of course." Burt announced, he looked up at Kurt and smiled. He let a deep chuckle. "I wish you'd given me some warning."

"Why, so you could decorate the house with rainbow flags?" Kurt asked sarcastically, but with a smile. Blaine nudged him and smiled.

"No, I don't know. How are you getting back later Blaine, dinner won't finish till late." Burt asked with narrowed eyes. Kurt stepped in front of Blaine and smiled.

"I was going to ask if Blaine could stay, we don't have to be back to Dalton until Monday. Please dad." Kurt asked with hopeful eyes. Burt looked worried then he gave a uneasy smile.

"Okay, fine." Burt said. He looked up at both of them and looked almost embarrassed. "Umm...no funny business, okay. I'm okay with it but...?"

"Whoa, okay dad, thanks for thinking-of me. Bye..." Kurt rushed, pushing a sniggering Blaine out of the Kitchen and towards the basement.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry." Kurt laughed with his head in his hands. He looked up and Blaine was still holding back a chuckle. He shoved Blaine. "It's not funny."<p>

"I'm sorry." He smiled. He let out a deep breath as if he was composing himself and looked at Kurt. "Your dad cares about you."

"Yeah, too much. If I was a girl I'd already be a nun." Kurt grumbled. Blaine chuckled.

"You'd look great in a habit." Blaine teased.

"Oh really." Kurt laughed leaning forward so he was closer to Blaine. "I never knew you'd like that sort of thing."

"Oh...no no no." Blaine exclaimed sitting bolt upright. Kurt fell into giggles and Blaine chuckled with a shake of the head.

"You tease." He laughed, he leaned forward and began tickling the younger boy, Kurt's laughter grew louder and he fell back allowing Blaine to climb on top of him. Once the laughter died down they realised the compromising position they had ended up in. Blaine was straddling Kurt, there faces close to each other. Blaine's hands on Kurt hips and Kurds hands on Blaine's legs. Kurt turned his head to the doorway of his basement and grinned.

"And...enter dad." he smirked. He looked back at Blaine. "I think he'd die on the spot."

"Or kill me." Blaine added with a soft smile, he went to climb off Kurt but he was stopped as Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's hips.

"Good thing I locked the door then." Kurt smiled looking up in Blaine's gentle eyes. He gave a shy smile and licked his lips. Blaine looked towards the door.

"What about dinner?" He asked. Kurt sat up onto his elbows to close the distance.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry."

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly. The older boy deepened the kiss as quickly as possible. Their tongues collided and suddenly Kurt forgot that he was leaning on his his elbows. As he reached up to cup Blaine's cheek he lost his balance and fell backwards taking Blaine with him. Their teeth, foreheads and noses collided but they didn't care, they kept kissing. Blaine's hands began roaming under Kurt's shirt, but Kurt didn't freeze up as he had on previous occasions. In fact his own hands had slipped down Blaine's back and were tugging his tucked in jumper out of his trousers.<p>

"Kurt, Dinners ready." Finn announced. They both sat up quickly as they heard Finn trying to open the door. "Why's the door locked. Kurt?"

"We're coming!" Kurt yelled.

"Gigidy." Was all we heard Puck say, then another punch and "Dude that's my brother!...Sort of."

As we opened the door we were met with a confused Finn and a smug Puck.

"Why was the door locked?" Finn asked again.

"Never you mind." Kurt snapped walking past Finn and Kurt with a slightly embarrassed yet smug expression. Blaine gave a slight shrug and followed Kurt closely behind.

"So, Blaine. What are your intentions of my son?" Burt asked quite suddenly. Kurt started choking on his food, but was quickly rescued by Finn.

"Erm...I really like your son Mr Hummel, I took me a while to realise, the person I was looking for was right in front of my eyes. I want to show him how much I like him everyday." Blaine announced with a smile. He suddenly looked embarrassed and shifted in his seat awkwardly.

"Well, that seems okay." Carol said with a happy smile. She looked at Burt and smiled firmly. "Doesn't it Burt?"

"Yeah, Yeah it does. You seem like a good kid Blaine, I'm glad your looking after my son." Burt admitted with a slight smile. Kurt looked mortified. The atmosphere was uneasy for a minute until Puck spoke up.

"So, Did anyone catch that game on Saturday night?"

The conversation quickly turned to sport. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand under the table and looked at him.

"Thank-you." He mouthed.

* * *

><p>After Dinner Finn and Puck had been giving the job of washing up, Carol and Burt had gone to bed and Kurt and Blaine were listening to music downstairs and were stretched out across his bed. Kurt turned on his side and smiled at Blaine.<p>

"Your amazing." He whispered shyly with a smile. Blaine turned his head slightly to look at Kurt and smiled happily.

"Your not so bad yourself." Blaine murmured his smile growing wider. He searched out Kurt's hand and when he found it he looked into the blue eyes he loved and said "I think I love you...Wait, I know I love you, I mean I'm in love with you."

"You do...I mean, you are?" Kurt asked sitting up, Blaine sat up with him and smiled.

"Well yeah, is that okay?" he asked looking worriedly. Kurt looked at him with a stunned expression before breaking out into a massive smile and launching himself at his boyfriend, knocking Blaine backwards onto the bed.

"Is that okay? Of course its okay! I love you too!" Kurt announced kissing Blaine continuously. Blaine chuckled and looked up at his boyfriend once Kurt had stopped attacking his face with kisses. He looked up into Kurt's big blue eyes and smiled. "How can you be so handsome?"

"Erm, speak for yourself." Kurt teased, he trailed his fingertips over Blaine's chest, moving slowly down his side and when he got to the bottom of Blaine's jumper he stopped and looked at Blaine. Blaine just lay there staring up into his boyfriend, without being told no Kurt let his hand wander under Blaine's shirt. His fingertips danced over Blaine's abs, as Kurt's hand passed over Blaine's hip the older boy tried to disguise a chuckle for a cough. Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine.

"Can we...Erm...I.." Kurt stammered with a blush that was getting worse as he tried to get the words out. Blaine knew what Kurt wanted and pulled his jumper over his head. Kurt's eyes went wide as he looked at his topless boyfriend. He sat up so this time he was straddling Blaine. Blaine lost a breath as he looked at his nervous boyfriend. Kurt was looking at Blaine with lust filled eyes, his cheeks were flushed and he was nervously chewing on his lip. Kurt's eyes went wider as he felt Blaine hard beneath him. He looked at Blaine with worried eyes and Blaine just looked back at Kurt with a calm smile. "Did I do that?" Kurt asked shyly. Blaine laughed out loud and sat up so his back was against the wall and pulled Kurt into his chest.

"You have no idea what you do to me Kurt." Blaine whispered huskily. Blaine's hands wandered down Kurt's back and tugged at the younger boys shirt. Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and smiled nervously.

"Can I?" Blaine asked stroking Kurt's back affectionately. Kurt nodded shyly and allowed Blaine to pull his top over his head. Blaine looked at Kurt's porcelain chest and licked his lips, Kurt took that as a sign to pull Blaine into a heated kiss, his arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers deep in Blaine's curls. Blaine's hands trailed down Kurt's back and landed on Kurt's bum, Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine's hands firmly pulled Kurt closer. Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's neck and bit down hard, as he did that Kurt ground into Blaine, making both of them moan.

"Ugh Kurt." Blaine moaned pulling his lips away from Kurt's neck. Kurt slightly whimpered. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him, it took all his control to not jump back onto the boy, instead he said "We need to stop."

"Why?" Kurt asked finally opening his eyes. Kurt's eyes were full of hurt and blaines smiled softly.

"I don't want you to regret anything." Blaine admitted softly. Kurt's face filled with happiness and kissed Blaine softly, his lips moved to Blaine's neck and he softly whispered. "What makes you think I'll regret it."

"You want to?" Blaine asked slightly surprised by the shyer boy. Kurt laughed softly at the question and ground into the older boy, yet again making both of them groan. Blaine looked down and smirked. "Is that a yes?"

"Shut up." Kurt announced wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and bringing their lips together again.

As the kiss deepened Blaine pushed Kurt backwards so he was lying on top of him and ground their hips together yet again. Kurt grinned into the kiss and let his hands wander down Blaine's back and under the denim of his jeans. Blaine gasped as Kurt's hand delved into his boxers and his hands came into contact with Blaine's skin. In the shock to how forward Kurt was spurred Blaine on to try and yank Kurt's jeans down his legs, once he had those off he had the realisation that Kurt was commando. Blaine sat up so he was straddling Kurt and looked down happily at his boyfriend, Kurt looked around worriedly as he suddenly realised how undressed he was, Blaine smiled down at him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt softly. Kurt nodded, then he looked at how dressed Blaine was and grinned.

"I think your a little to over dressed." Kurt announced trying to sound confident. Blaine chuckled and wiggled out of his own jeans and underwear and leaned down to kiss Kurt again. Kurt deepened the kiss and rolled them over so Kurt was on top. He sat up and suddenly looked extremely nervous. Blaine sat up so he was leaning on his elbows and smiled. "What are you worried about."

"Not being good." Kurt mumbled avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine sat up properly and pulled Kurt into his chest so there erections collided yet again. Kurt let out a hushed moan and locked eyes with Blaine.

"Your doing fine to me." Blaine whispered putting his hands on Kurt hips. He kissed Kurt softly and smiled. "We can do just this."

"What?" Kurt asked innocently with a blush. Blaine chuckled and rolled his hips making Kurt's blush deepen. "Oh."

"Exactly." Blaine grinned moving Kurt's hips with his so they collided at the same time making them moan in unison. As Blaine moved his hips he kissed Kurt deeply, moaning into the younger boys mouth. Kurt moved his lips down to Blaine neck and bit down slightly making the more experienced boy moan loudly and toss his head back so Kurt had more access. As their hips moved faster their breathing became less controlled and Kurt's bites became harder. As it became to much he bit down for a final time and then sagged in his lovers arms. Blaine too let out an exhausted moan before kissing Kurt softly. They were about to deepen the kiss when a knock at the door made them jump. Kurt jumped away from Blaine quickly and stared at the door with worried eyes.

"Kurt, are you playing Mario Kart?" Finn asked from behind the door. Kurt let out an exhausted yet relieved chuckle, and looked at Blaine. Sweat was falling down his face and chest, Blaine's usually well kept hair was plastered across his forehead. His eyes twinkling with the aftermath of what had just happened.

"Err no, we were playing another game." Kurt announced with a grin. Blaine knelt behind Kurt, his arms around Kurt's waist. His lips on Kurt's neck again. Kurt let out a hushed moan as Blaine's lips nipped at the bruise that was forming on his neck.

"Really?" Finn asked in a casual tone. If he only knew what was happening next door. "Who came first?"

Blaine laughed into Kurt neck and Kurt let out an exhausted giggle.

"Blaine did, I'd never played before, I'll get better though." Kurt laughed. Blaine pulled his head away from Kurt's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Hell yeah you will."


	2. Call Of Duty

Kurt rolled over in his bed happily but was met with an empty side. He sat up suddenly and scanned the room, Blaine's clothes were still here. God, what was he wearing? As he paced up the stairs he heard the familiar computer game sounds and Finn and Puck shouting at the screen, however as he got a little closer he heard another shout.

"Why aren't you fucking moving!" Blaine yelled. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the obscure shout, he'd never heard his boyfriend curse before. As he walked into the living room he found the three boys sat on the sofa, controllers in hands, shouting at the screen. Oh no, they'd got Blaine into Call of Duty

"Morning sleeping beauty." Puck greeted while keeping his eyes fixed on the screen.

His eyes passed over to Blaine, his tongue was poking out in concentration and his eyebrows were knotted together in frustration. His curls were falling across his forehead and he had somehow found the only clothes Kurt had that would fit him. The sweats were a little short and the top was a little tight, but that just made him more adorable. Kurt panicked slightly when he saw Blaine's neck littered with little love bites, he panic increased as he caught his reflection and realised his neck looked similar to Blaine's.

"Er...I'm going to make some coffee." I muttered quickly and paced into the kitchen. As I filled up the pot I smiled at how friendly Finn and Puck treated Blaine. As I reached up to grab a cup two arms circled around my waist. Blaine placed a soft kiss under my ear and whispered "Hey beautiful."

I turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "Hey."

"I didn't want to wake you this morning, you looked so adorable." Blaine teased kissing my nose, I scowled slightly and placed my arms around his neck. He flinched as my thumb hit one his bruises.

"I didn't realise how bad they were." I mumbled with a smile. His thumb touched the ones on my neck and he smiled.

"Me neither." He smiled, his eyes locked with Kurt's. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply, as our tongues moved together Kurt grabbed the fabric of Blaine's top. His grip around my waist tightened as he hoisted me up onto the kitchen counter and moved to stand between my legs. He pulled away and grinned up at me.

"Now that was a morning kiss." I laughed, my arms still wrapped around his neck, my fingertips tracing his hairline.

"Mhmm." Blaine smiled leaning forward and brushing our lips again. "You've got me for the whole weekend."

"Hmm." I mumbled. As I realised what he said my eyes widened. "What?"

"I saw your dad this morning. He told me he's out until Sunday afternoon and Finns mom is leaving at 12 until sunday. He thought you could use some company." Blaine smiled. I smirked.

"Oh and what am I to do with this 'company'?" I asked with a grin. Blaine smirked and leaned forward so our lips were almost touching.

"Whatever you want." Blaine whispered huskily, kissing me deeply again. As the kiss got heated they were stopped by a throat being cleared.

"Are you guys going to be doing that all weekend?" Finn grinned while leaning against the door frame. I glared over Blaines shoulder.

"Why not, your only going to be making out with Rachel, or is it Quinn this week." Kurt announced in the bitchy tone Blaine loved.

"Actually we were going to throw a party." Puck said from behind Finn.

"When?" Kurt asked jumping down from the counter.

"Tonight, only the glee kids are coming. It'll be fun." Finn smiled. I frowned and looked at Blaine who gave a shrug with a smile. I looked back at the other two and grinned.

"As long as there's no spin the bottle. I'm in"


	3. Getting Ready

"What am I going to wear?" I fretted pulling countless clothes out my wardrobe and flinging them over my bare shoulder.

"Kurt." came a muffled voice. I carried on pulling clothes out. "Kurt?" I turned and saw Blaine literally covered in my clothes. One of my shirts had fallen over his shoulder. He picked it up and grinned.

"I like this," he started. He looked around the bed and reached out for a tie when something caught his eye. Something very tight, very sparkly, and very pink. Blaine smirked and reached for it. "Hello."

"What is...Oh my go Blaine!" I shrieked covering my eyes. "Give it to me."

"Give what?" Blaine smirked, pretending not to hold what looked like a odd piece of underwear.

"Just give it me." I begged trying to pull the G-string out of Blaine's hand. Blaine laughed as I became more desperate. I was almost on top of Blaine now, my legs straddling his lap. I finally released the pink underwear from his grasp and looked down with a triumphant grin. Blaine closed the distance and kissed me deeply, I moaned softly into the kiss and was about to throw the piece of clothing away when Blaine stopped me.

"So, G strings eh?" Blaine teased. I scowled down at him.

"Mercedes bought them as a joke, she thought they would be funny." I muttered with an embarrassed expression. "I've never..."

"I don't know if I should be disappointed or relieved." Blaine teased further. I swatted him on the arm with a smile.

"You should definitely burn these, they're atrocious." Blaine noted with a grin. I giggled with my forehead against his.

"She thought they would be funny." I repeated softly.

"Well they're definitely funny." Blaine announced chuckling. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gazed up at me and smiled. "I love you."

I beamed back. "I'm never going to get used to you saying that." I smiled. His grip tightened around my waist and he kissed my neck softly.

"Well you should." he murmured against my skin. "Because I'm going to keep saying it."

"So." I said picking up two ties and holding then in front of Blaine. "Which one?"

"Neither." Blaine announced, I raised an eyebrow and he smiled as he leant forward and kissed me neck. "I can't do this if your wearing a tie."

"Fine then, for the stuff I want to do to you, you cant wear any trousers." I smirked. Blaine raised his own eyebrows at how forward I was and shook his head.

"I think we should leave traumatising your friends for another night. They don't even know i'm dating you yet." Blaine said.

I smiled down at him and kissed him softly, Blaine was eager to deepen the kiss quickly and I reached up and grabbed his cheek as he did so. His hands had other ideas, they trailed up and down my back occasionally digging his nails into my back, causing me to groan into the kiss. As I pressed myself hard against him I forced him to lay flat on the bed. He grinned up at me as I sat up to admire the view.

"You're beautiful." Blaine whispered, locking eyes with me.

"You're soppy." I teased caressing his chest. I grinned "And what are you wearing tonight?"

"Clothes?" Blaine suggested sarcastically, I raised my eyebrows and he laughed. "You can choose."

"Choose? You have nothing with you." I laughed. He looked at his bag and frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah." Blaine mumbled. He looked back at me and smiled. "No matter. Even in the best clothes I couldn't compare to you."

"Now you are being soppy!" I teased ticking his ribs. His laughter shook through the room before he grabbed my wrists and swapped our positions. I writhed underneath him as he tickled my sides. He stopped suddenly and stretched out over me, capturing my lips in another frantic kiss, now his hands were wandering under my sweats. He grasped my length softly and I let out a choked gasp and moan which made him look at me with slightly worried eyes.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked softly, I whimpered slightly as he released his hand.

"Don't stop." I exclaimed in a whisper. Blaine chuckled softly and gave me a slow kiss while his hand returned to my member. When he began to use his hand in a steady rhythm I moaned quietly into our kiss and thrust up into his hand. My own hands had woven themselves into his curls, as I began to reach my limit I buried my head into his neck and breathed heavily. My hands moved from his hair to his vest, gripping the fabric tight in my hands as I came hard into Blaine's hand. I threw my head back onto the pillow completely spent and smiled up at Blaine. He moved to lay at my side and stroked my chest softly, his head resting on his other hand, he locked eyes with me.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked with soft eyes. I looked at his face, then I looked at the growing problem. I gulped, a very big growing problem.

"No." I admitted rolling onto my side. He frowned and knotted his eyebrows together. I moved closer to him and pressed my hand against Blaine's erection making his pupils dilate instantly. "You can't get all the fun."

His breath quickened as I pushed Blaine onto his back and kissed my way down his chest and continued down his stomach. I looked up at him and almost stopped. His head was thrown back, his breathing heavily and one of his arms was thrown over his eyes. When I palmed his erection he tossed his head back completely and let out groan. I smiled at his reaction and moved his legs so I could lay between them. I gulped and eased down his (well mine) sweats letting his very impressive problem spring out. Then it hit me. Shit, I've wanted to do this forever and I don't know what to do!

I kissed the head softly and Blaine let out a deep moan and fisted his hand into my hair, at this point I didn't care that my morning hair had been made worse. I was succeeding at giving a blow job, maybe gay men were naturals. This time I tried taking as much of him into his mouth. I moaned slightly at how good this felt, the vibrations caused Blaine to arch his back, which made me gag slightly. As I moved my head up and down Blaine's moans became more erratic and his moans became louder.

"Ugh Kurt!" Blaine yelled finally. I spluttered slightly before swallowing and moving up to kiss Blaine softly.

"Wow, that was..wow." Blaine muttered locking eyes with me. He smiled sleepily. I grinned and pulled him into another happy kiss. I pulled away, our foreheads only touching.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." I whispered sleepily. Blaine smiled and pulled me closer to him .

"I know how much you love me." Blaine smiled his voice as tired as I looked. "And I'm always going to love you, you don't have to show me."

"I know." I whispered, watching my fingers run over his chest, I looked straight at him and smiled. "Makes it more fun though doesn't it."


	4. Drunken Kurt

"You're drunk!" I announced with a chuckle.

"You're hot." Kurt slurred. Finn choked on his beer and looked at his brother.

"Kurt, maybe you should get some water." Finn instructed with a serious face. Kurt looked at the water in Finns hand and snorted.

"You need to lighten up." Kurt giggled pointing at Finn with a drunk smile.

"You need to sober up." I laughed wrapping my arms around Kurt's waist and placing my head on his shoulder. He turned around and kissed me deeply, ignoring the cat calls and hoots surrounding us. I tasted many traces of different things he'd been drinking. I pulled away and he cocked his head to the side with a happy drunken grin.

"You're bootiful." He sighed, swaying slightly.

"Now who's being soppy." I laughed tightening my grip around his waist so he didn't fall over. He jabbed me hard in the chest.

"I don't care." he laughed with outstretched arms. "I love you, you love me, we're lovers, love, lovely love."

I looked at everybody watching us with amused grins. Everyone else had the right idea to sit down, we were stood in the middle of the living room.

"Yes Kurt lovely love. Would you like to go to bed?" I asked with a smile. Kurt pushed himself away from me and frowned slightly before waving his finger at me .

"Blaine Anderson I am not that kind of girl." Kurt slurred trying to sound bitchy. He stepped away swaying freely on his own.

"Are you trying to get me into..." he fell back suddenly and passed out on the sofa, well on Puck who was laying on the sofa. He half sat up and stared at Kurt. He then looked at Lauren who his head was resting on.

"My dear we seem to have gained a Kurt."

-A few Hours Earlier-

"You're not going to get drunk are you?" Kurt asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not after last time." I grinned wrapping my arms around him. I looked down at him with serious eyes. "Last time I almost lost you."

"Well you have me." Kurt sighed kissing me softly. He stepped away from me and smiled. "Do I look okay?"

I almost laughed, Kurt was perfect. Kurt's jeans were white a clung to all the all the right places, his pale blue shirt matched his pale skin and his navy braces framed his shoulders.

"You look amazing." I smiled pulling him into my arms by his braces. "You could go in a bin bag and you'd look great."

"Are you kidding, do you know how uncomfortable that would be?" Kurt said in a matter of fact tone. I chuckled into his neck and he laughed. "Okay I know I'm into fashion but that's probably the gayest thing I've ever said."

"I love it." I muttered into his neck. "It's what makes you, you."

"I knew you only wanted me for my fashion." he teased. I looked up at him and grinned.

"That and as of today you give the best blow jobs." I announced seriously. Kurt looked at me with wide eyes and laughed. "You can't just say stuff like that!"

"Why not?" I laughed stepping towards him.

"Just cause you don't know what it does to me." He mumbled, his cheeks adorably red. I smirked and pulled his hips into mine causing him to let out a muffled moan. I looked up at him and tip toed my fingers across his shoulders.

"I know exactly what it does to me." I admitted smiling at him happily. I rolled my hips and he tried to hide a gasp. "Do we have..." I was interrupted at the doorbell rang. Kurt looked at me a giggled.

"That would be a no." He laughed pulling himself away to get the door. He practically skipped to the door and opened it to find Mercedes, Tina and Mike at the door.

"Kurtie!" Mercedes grinned pulling Kurt into a massive hug. When they pulled away she looked at me. "Hey Blaine, are you staying?"

"Well Duh he's been here since Friday." Puck announced walking through the room, with a mouthful of crisps. Kurt and I both face palmed and Mercedes looked almost smug. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" She asked with crossed arms. She looked at Kurt and narrowed her eyes and Kurt blushed and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah, funny story. Blaineandiarekindofdatingnow." Kurt mumbled. Mercedes could barely hear him but she heard.

"Boy, you better have planned to tell me this tonight!" Mercedes said calmly. She looked at me and pointed a finger at me. "You better be good to him, or you'll have me to deal with."

"I'll put you on the list under Burt." I laughed. Finn walked past and stopped.

"And me." he finished seriously. I gulped and nodded.

"Okay, please don't scare my boyfriend away." Kurt laughed grabbing my hand a smiled. Mercedes looked at our clasped hands and smiled.

"Well I'm glad your happy. Now lets get drunk!" She practically shouted while walking to the kitchen that Finn and Puck had been filling with nearly every kind of alcohol possible. This was going to get messy. You'd think they'd learned.

Once everyone had arrived everyone was lounging around in the living room. Before long the drinks started flowing and soon everyone was drunk. Or at least tipsy. I tried to distinguish the drunk and the tipsy. Brittany already had her top off- drunk. Artie already had a lampshade on his head- drunk. Santana was trying her best to kiss Sam while staring at Brittany- drunk? Rachel was sulking in the corner glaring at Finn and Quinn- all tipsy. Puck was serenading Lauren this time singing 'I like big butts.' I let out a chuckle- both drunk. Mercedes was dancing along and not yelling at Puck- drunk. Tina and Mike were no where to be seen, but the bathroom door had been locked for a while. Kurt. Where was Kurt? I looked for him in the kitchen and found him rummaging in all the cupboards. I took the time to admire his ass in his jeans as he bent forward to look under the sink.

"Stop staring at my ass." He slurred, still looking into the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile. He whirled around and gave me a massive grin.

"I'm looking for cherries" he said and started to look in the bread bin. I pulled them out of the fridge and handed them to him.

"Why?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist. And putting my head on his shoulder I looked down at the mess he was making.

"Are you making a cocktail?" I asked. He giggled and turned to face me.

"Ha cock." He giggled. I chuckled and put my hands either side of him so he was trapped against the counter.

"Are you drunk?" I asked with amusement in my voice. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"No. if I was drunk could I do this?" He asked smashing his lips against mine. He tasted of cherries and alcohol, lots of alcohol.

I pushed him up against the counter roughly and attacked his lips. He deepened the kiss straight away, his hands sneaking under my black jumper. My fingers were deep in his hair when we both heard a beer bottle clink in the doorway. We both turned to find almost the whole glee club standing in the doorway with wide amused expressions. I buried my head in my hands ready to see Kurt run away in embarrassment. When he didn't move I took away my hands and looked at him. He didn't look embarrassed, he wasn't even blushing. He was annoyed. He put his hands on his hips and blew his hair out his face.

"Do you mind?" He snapped. He looked at my gob smacked expression and smirked. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

"Don't let us stop you." Santana teased. Her own eyes lust filled. She crossed her arms and grinned. "Please continue."

"I'm not your entertainment!" He announced storming into the living room in the most dramatic way possible. I went to follow him and stopped at the sound of their laughter. I turned and looked at their shocked faces, I stumbled over words.

"You gave him the alcohol." I blamed pointing my finger at them all.

"Who knew Kurt was such a fun drunk." Puck laughed.

"Hey he's always fun." I muttered defensively.

"Yeah. But when does he do that when he's sober?" Mercedes giggled. I turned and stopped dead. Kurt was dancing on the sofa. Kurt was dancing on the sofa and singing very loudly. But that wasn't what was making everyone stare. It was that for some reason he'd unbuttoned his shirt and was swinging his tie above his head.

"Well this could go well for me." I muttered to myself.


	5. Drunken Kurt II

"Kurt! What are you doing?" I shrieked pulling him off the sofa. Everyone else were raiding the kitchen cupboards for anything sugary. Kurt giggled and put the tie around my neck to pull me closer. When his lips where inches away from me he whispered. "I'm just dancing."

"Yeah, whilst undressing." I laughed. I trailed my hands over his bare chest and looked up at him. "You're killing me here."

"Hmm, I'll bare that in mind." He teased, and with that he fucked off! Just left me standing there like a Muppet.

Great now he was dancing again. I don't know how anybody could concentrate when he was dancing. His hips were hypnotic. Brittany and Mike where supposedly the best dancers but even Brittany couldn't move his hips in a way Kurt could.

"Whoa there twinkle toes." Puck laughed as he walked straight into Kurt sending him flying and almost loosing his drink.

"Are you trying to break my neck Puckerman!" Kurt snapped with an added slur.

"I think you'll do that fine by yourself _Hummel._" Puck laughed striding over to Lauren to try and make conversation with her. He was unsuccessful and came back covered in his drink. He looked at her then at me and smirked.

"I love that woman." He slurred, I agreed with a nod while trying not to laugh. He looked at her and she scowled. "I love you!" he yelled happily.

* * *

><p>"You see!" I heard Santana shriek. I turned and saw her looking in-between angry and upset. "Even Lauren has someone." She emphasized her name angrily through tears. "Lauren Zizes!"<p>

"Oh Sanny!" Kurt exclaimed stumbling towards her and pulling her into a hug.

"I just want what you two have!" she sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. Wait now I was confused. Why us?

"You know she feels the same way." Kurt slurs. I widened my eyes.

"She?" I looked around the drunken teens and saw Brittany watching Santana from Artie's lap. "..oh. You mean she's a..."

Kurt looked at me and giggled. "Hey, we're like the gay kids of Ohio."

Santana proceeded to drink herself further into the closet by downing a whole bottle of something red.

I watched her stumble away before looking back at Kurt. He was still giggling to himself. I stood up and he stood with me just grinning at me like a drunk Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" I asked trying not to laugh as he was laughing at the ceiling.<p>

"I love you..." He slurs. "...Sooo much.

"You're drunk!" I admitted with a chuckle.

"You're hot." Kurt slurred. Finn choked on his beer and looked at his brother.

"Kurt, maybe you should get some water." Finn instructed with a serious face. Kurt looked at the water in Finns hand and snorted.

"You need to lighten up." Kurt giggled pointing at Finn with a drunk smile.

"You need to sober up." I laughed wrapping my arms around Kurt's waist and placing my head on his shoulder. He turned around and kissed me deeply, ignoring the cat calls and hoots surrounding us. I tasted many traces of different things he'd been drinking. I pulled away and he cocked his head to the side with a happy drunken grin.

"You're bootiful." He sighed, swaying slightly.

"Now who's being soppy." I laughed tightening my grip around his waist so he didn't fall over. He jabbed me hard in the chest.

"I don't care." he laughed with outstretched arms. "I love you, you love me, we're lovers, love, lovely love."

* * *

><p>I looked at everybody watching us with amused grins. Everyone else had the right idea to sit down, we were stood in the middle of the living room.<p>

"Yes Kurt lovely love. Would you like to go to bed?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine and frowned slightly before waving his finger at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson I am not that kind of girl." Kurt slurred trying to sound bitchy. He stepped away swaying freely on his own.

"Are you trying to get me into..." he fell back suddenly onto the sofa, well on Puck who was laying on the sofa. He half sat up and stared at Kurt. He then looked at Lauren who his head was resting on.

"My dear we seem to have gained a Kurt."

"No you haven't. Come on Kurt." I laughed pulling him onto his feet.

"Hello Mr Hobbit." He giggles ruffling my hair. I raise my eyebrows and look up at him.

"I'm not that short." I grumbled making the others laugh. I look over and Mercedes and Tina laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"Your the same height as us!" They announce and fall into hysterics. I throw up my hands in protest almost dropping Kurt in the process. Not that I would mind that at the moment he's in between giggling hysterically into my shoulder and trying to kiss and bite my neck.

"Kurt stop it! Come on." I laugh pulling him to his bedroom. I hear Puck yell "Get some!" and another. "Dude! That's my Brother!" from Finn. I smile and attempt to pull a very drunk Kurt down the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me and assume that it's Finn.

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?" Finn asked with worried eyes.<p>

"I'm fine. Look, here I am!" Kurt emphasized with wide arms and eyes.

"Yes there you are." I chuckle trying to push him back. "Lie down."

"Make me." Kurt announced waggling his eyebrows. Now I'm embarrassed and Finn is mortified.

"Maybe I should go." Finn suggested looking very uncomfortable.

I patted his arm and smiled.

"I'll look after him Finn, you go back to the party." I reassured. He gave me a happy smile and patted my own arm and stood up to leave.

"I'm glad he has you." He admitted before leaving the room.

"So am I." I smiled looking at the younger boy with a happy smile. He gave me his own drunken grin and sat up. I turned to sit on the bed so I was mirroring him.

* * *

><p>"You need to sleep." I muttered looking into his sleepy drunken eyes. He gave me a drunken bitchy glare.<p>

"You." he emphasized with a point. "Took me to bed. So I could sleep!" He empathized the last word and grimaced. He closed his mouth quickly and turned his head away from me.

"Kurt?" I asked leaning forward. He looked at me briefly, his cheeks puffed out.

"Hmm" He hummed.

"Your not talking because you're about to be sick am I right." silence. "If im right please go to bathroom. I won't mention this to anyone and I'll stay here until you go to sleep."

He didn't say anything. Instead he gracefully slid off the bed and walked swiftly to the bathroom. I ignored to noises and instead waited until he appeared from the bathroom looking very embarrassed and in his silk pyjamas. I gave him a happy smile.

"Come here." I laughed beckoning him over to the bed. He shuffled over and sat on the edge of the bed. I chuckled and shook my head. "No." I grinned pulling him between my legs, earning a squeak from him. I moved my legs so I could lay him down with me and wrapped my arms tightly around his chest.

"Feel better?" I whispered, my lips brushing his ear. He gave an embarrassed nod, the blush on his cheek spreading to his neck. One of my hands were on his head, my fingers running through his hair. The other caressed his stomach continuously. In no time Kurt had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>:Klaine:<p>

* * *

><p>"We have got to get Kurt drunk more often." Puck announced. Everyone sat up from their sprawled out positions and grinned. Finn frowned.<p>

"No we don't. He's a wreck." Finn snapped.

"Oh yeah. Getting some with your boyfriend makes you a wreck." Santana muttered sarcastically.

"To being a wreck!" Tina exclaimed excitedly with a giggle.

"You didn't see the way he was looking a Blaine. He looked at him like he was food..." Finn trailed off.

"What type?" Brittany announced. Everyone looked at her with confused eyes. She locked eyes with Santana. "When I look at Santana I think of Maple syrup."

"Okaay." Mercedes muttered. "Anyway. I second Puck. Kurt is like all the best traits of drunk girls."

"He's not!" Finn defended. Everyone narrowed their eyebrows at him. Except Artie, Sam and Quinn. They'd passed out.

"He stripped, he got it on with Blaine, he got angry with Puck and he's hilarious." Santana listed.

"Yeah, but he's still my brother." Finn huffed, everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>:Klaine:<p>

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep myself, when I woke from my nap I realised Kurt had rolled in his sleep and was facing me. His features had softened, his lips were fixed into a slight smile, his cheeks were still flushed and his hair had fallen across his forehead, mostly hiding his shaped eyebrows and stupidly long eyelashes. With my free hand I reached across to brush the hair from his face and allowed my fingers to remain there to trail them along his jawline. I froze as he shifted in my arms and buried his face into my chest. He let out a muffled sigh that soon turned into a groan. I smiled and rested my head on top of his.<p>

"I guess we're even now huh?" I mumbled. He groaned again and looked up at me. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and full of sleep, but he was still beautiful. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at me.

"What time is it?"

"Late." I answered trailing my fingertips over his neck. I looked the the clock '2.13. "Whoa, really late. Are you tired?"

He shook his head as he rolled onto his back, I rolled onto my side to look at him, my hand still on his chest.

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly running my hand up and down his chest. He shook his head with a grin and locked eyes with me. I raised my eyebrows before laughing softly.

"Oh. Are you still drunk?" I laughed.

"I think my debilitated state proves that I'm not." Kurt snapped in the bitchy tone laced with humour and sarcasm that I loved.

"Okay." I laughed. "Next question, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes mum." He insisted sarcastically. He smirked and then grimaced. "I think I drank a whole bottle of mouthwash."

I laughed and moved over him with a smirk. "That's probably the best thing you've drank all night." I leant over his lips and looked at him. "Mmm, minty."

He raised his eyebrows at me and grinned. "Are you still drunk?"

"I'm not sober." I admitted and he giggled and I trailed my hands under his shirt while straddling him. "I'm in a much better state than you were."

"It's a little bit fuzzy." Kurt mumbled. I smiled.

"This feeling inside." I sang and he snorted.

"Not the best time for Elton John." Kurt laughed running his own hands over my hips.

"Actually, that was Moulin Rouge." I corrected with a smile, while undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Put it this way, you're an entertaining drunk."

"In what way?" He asked with a worried tone.

"In every way. You get angry, you strip..."

"I strip!" He asked sitting up so I was straddling his lap. I looked down at him and nodded. He buried his head in his hands.

"Why didn't anyone stop me?" He mumbled into his hands. I pulled away his hands and chuckled.

"I did, you were dancing on your sofa swinging a tie around around your head. I don't even know where the tie came from!" I smirked. I peeled the silk shirt of his shoulders and kissed along the skin that was uncovered. He threw his head back as my kisses moved along his neck.

"Did we kiss...a lot?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side.

"In front of everyone." I confirmed and he groaned into my chest.

"I'm never leaving this room." He mumbled. I chuckled and pushed his back onto the bed.

"Fine with me." I chuckled kissing down his chest. I looked up into his embarrassed eyes and smiled. "Don't think about it."

"How can I not, I've humiliated myself and I don't even know what I've done! I'm never drinking again!" He shrieked. I chuckled into the elastic of his pyjama bottoms and he glared down at me.

"This isn't funny Blaine." Kurt snapped. I moved up Kurt's body and looked at him happily. I leaned forward and brushed his lips softly.

"It happens to all of us." I smiled stroking his face. "At least you didn't kiss Rachel."

He tried to hide a smile and turned his head to look at me. "True."

"So let's forget about it." I smiled pulling my jumper over my head. He stared at my chest before shaking his head out of some sort of daze and locking eyes with me.

He smirked. "I don't know, it's going to take a while to make me forget." He flirted. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, I kept my lips close to his.

"I'll be the judge of that." I whispered huskily.


	6. Putting on a Show

He smirked. "I don't know, it's going to take a while to make me forget." He flirted. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, I kept my lips close to his.

"I'll be the judge of that." I whispered huskily.

:Klaine:

My fingers slid through his hair as I kissed him deeply. One of his hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer which caused me to bite his lip. I grinned into the kiss as Kurt let out a sweet moan and dug his nails into the back of my neck making me cry out.

"Sorry." He hissed stroking my cheek softly. My hand joined his and I locked eyes with the beautiful boy under me.

"For what." I smirked kissing his lips softly. "I liked it."

"Oh, did you?" Kurt giggled with a blush. He moved his hand back to my neck and pulled me into another heated kiss. I moved my tongue with his and tried to hide a shiver as his fingertips trailed over my bare back. I felt his smirk and then his nails scraping down my back. I arched my back with a groan, he snickered wickedly. I smiled and rolled my hips causing him to loose all inhibitions.

"Urgh Blaine." Kurt groaned against my lips, he tipped his head back as my kisses moved along his jaw and onto his neck. I found the love bites that had started to fade and kissed them softly. He let out a hushed moan as my lips touched the sensitive skin, his fingers locked into my curls, I let out a low moan as he tugged on the curls.

"So, hair pulling and scratching." Kurt smirked. I pulled my mouth away from his neck and grinned.

"No, just you." I smiled kissing him softly. He rolled his eyes with a smile and slid his hands over my hips.

"Can we?" Kurt asked looking down at my lap almost hungrily before looking at me with nervous eyes.

"What do you want?" I teased rolling my hips. He let out a groan and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"I want-I need to see all of you." He almost growled. I chuckled and went to undo my jeans when his hands stopped me. "Can I?"

"Ugh." I blurted out. With him looking up at me with wide eyes and his fingers on the buttons of my jeans I lost all speech. "Kurt you can do anything."

He smiled up at me while undoing my jeans. "I'll bare that in mind."

Where had this Kurt come from! I shivered as his fingertips brushed over the exposed fabric of my boxers. He knelt on the bed as he pulled my jeans down my thighs. He wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He moaned as our erections came into contact, I tightened my grip on his waist and pushed him back onto the bed, kicking my jeans off completely. I looked down at his silk pyjama bottoms and grinned. "May I?"

"I was hoping you would." He smiled. I pulled them off quickly and marvelled yet again at the beautiful man under me.

"I'm so lucky." I whispered happily.

"So am I." He smiled. I rolled us both so we were laying on our sides just gazing at each other. Kurt pulled me into another frantic kiss his hands finding their way under my boxers. My own were more confident and instead reached down and stroked his back. I could feel the smoothness of his skin, somehow seeming extra smooth, as I stroked firmly down his back, feeling his spine and the muscles around it, hearing him gasp gently as I passed over trigger points and ticklish patches, I found his bum curved away, and I felt the curve of his muscled bum and I stroked down to where I could barely reach. As I stroked back gently upwards I found my fingers trailing between his cheeks. My mind was racing, I didn't want to rush Kurt but the uncontrollable noises he made just made me want to go further. I carried on kissing him my fingers so close to being in him. I went to push one into him and he squeaked into the kiss I pulled away instantly and he pulled away to look at me.

"I'm sorry, that was to much, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." I babbled. Kurt looked at me with shocked eyes. He looked at my worried face and suddenly began babbling just as bad as me.

"Oh no- I didn't mean, oh no no!" Kurt babbled taking my face in my hands. He kissed me softly and smiled. "It's not that I don't want to."

"It's not?" I asked looking relieved.

"Of course not!" Kurt laughed kissing me again. "Of course I want to, just not yet. Okay?"

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "That's more than okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered trailing his hands still inside my underwear. I tried to stifle a moan as his hand gripped around my erection. He pressed his lips against mine and I quickly turned the kiss into another passionate one. As one of his hands started moving in a steady rhythm the other was pulling off my boxers. I kicked them off my feet and attempted to pull him closer. As I did he sat up and pulled me into a sitting position. I locked eyes with him and moaned as he straddled my lap causing our erections to touch again. I let out another groan as his hand returned to my erection and began moving again at a fast rhythm.

"Nugh..I love you." I gasped burying my head in the crook of his neck.

:Klaine:

"You guys!" Santana squeaked running into the living room and sliding across the floor as she came to a sudden halt.

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked with suspicious eyes. Santana smirked and started fanning herself with a discarded magazine.

"The basement." She replied with a flush. All the girls sat up as they heard her breathless reply.

"Why Kurt and Blaine are...Oh Santana!" Finn exclaimed with disgusted eyes. "That's my..."

"Your brother we know." Santana droned with a smirk. "Your brother who just happens to wear the trousers in that relationship."

"What?" Finn exclaimed again this time standing up.

"He's down there." She started motioning to down stairs with her finger. "Giving Blaine Warbler the best hand job ever. I kid you not!"

"Really?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. Finn looked at her reaction and frowned.

"That's hot." Quinn blurted out making all the guys stare and look at her. She shrugged. "What it is!"

"Can you see anything?" Puck asked suddenly. Everyone turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He shrugged. "What?"

"Why do you care?" Artie asked sitting up straight.

"I dunno, curious I guess. Plus seeing Kurt getting it on is something I didn't think I'd ever see."

"Follow me." Santana smirked bounding back to the basement. Unfortunately for Finn all the girls and strangely Puck followed Santana to the basement.

As they got down the stairs to the basement Santana put a finger to her lips and pointed to the bed where the boys were blissfully unaware of the show they were putting on.

Rachel gasped and covered her hand as she peered around Puck who was staring with wide eyes.

:Klaine:

"Urgh Kurt!" I groaned as I moved our hips together. I'd stopped him from taking control and gripped onto his waist as I moved our hips together. Kurt was still straddled on top of me one of his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. His hand was locked into the back of my hair. He pulled my hair backwards to pull my lips into a desperate kiss. I moaned into the kiss and tightened my grip on his waist as we rocked frantically together. Kurt's breathing became heavier as he moved his lips to my shoulder and began biting and sucking on my shoulder his nails clawing at my back making me arch into his body.

"So close." Kurt gasped into my shoulder making me shiver. I turned my head slightly and kissed the side of his neck.

"Come with me Kurt." I whispered moving my hands over his back. I moved my hands down his back and cupped his bum. I let my fingers return to where they had originally been. I knew this would make Kurt come undone but I didn't want to freak him out. I was completely oblivious to the fact that his hands were in the same position. Just as I was about to slip one of my fingers into him, his own finger invaded me causing me to let out a strangled cry as I came hard against Kurt. He took out his finger and I felt him smirk as I couldn't control the whimper I released.

:Klaine:

Everyone on the staircase was shell shocked. All of them stared with wide eyes and mouths.

"That was the hottest..." Tina whispered trailing off.

"I- Wow." Mercedes whispered.

"I didn't know he had it in him." Puck hissed with wide eyes. He looked back at the boys which were now just kissing lazily.

"I thought Kurt was fridges?" Brittany whispered to Santana. Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes and grinned.

"'Frigid' Brittany is the correct term." Rachel whispered. She raised her eyebrows. "Apparently not."

"They're sweet." Quinn whispered watching the couple intently.

"They're hot." Santana corrected. "Screw this bit I'm out." she announced heading back upstairs. Puck followed her with his eyes and then looked back at the couple and remained where he was.

"Do you think they love each other?" Quinn asked gazing at them.

"Duh." Puck announced looking at Quinn. He shrugged. "They're solid."

He looked at the nosy girls and shook his head. "We should leave, come on."

All the girls moved up the stairs apart from Quinn.

"Quinn come on!" Puck whispered.

"Why?" Quinn hissed.

"Because." Puck whispered. He looked at the couple. "This is a private romantic thingy. Come on." He convinced tugging Quinn up the stairs leaving the basement private again.

:Klaine:

"You're beautiful." Kurt whispered pushing me backwards so I was laying flat on my back with Kurt draped over my body. He pulled his blanket over the both of us and smiled at me.

"Says the most gorgeous person I know." I smiled brushing Kurt's hair off his sweaty forehead.

"That noise you made." Kurt started making me blush. He lets a giggle. "That was sexy."

"Nu uh." I laughed running my fingers through his hair, I smirked. "You were sneaky."

"I didn't thought-Uhh-." Kurt stammered burying his head in my neck. I looked at the embarrassed Kurt and chuckled.

"You were so sexy." I whispered huskily. He looked up from my neck and gave a small smile.

"A sexy penguin?" He asked cheekily and I laughed.

"The sexiest." I muttered kissing his lips softly. As I pulled away he yawned letting out a tiny squeak. I stroked his face and smiled. "Go to sleep."

"Hmm...sleep." He murmured happily. He went to move to side and I gripped his hips, I'd done that so many times tonight there were bound to be bruises.

"Are you comfy?" I asked. He nodded accompanied with another yawn. "Then stay."

"I'm heavy." Kurt assumed. I smiled and moved up so his head was on my chest and moved my legs so his body was lying between them.

"Better?" I asked stroking his hair. Kurt snuggled into my body and nodded.

"I love you." Kurt mumbled into my chest. He glanced up at me with a sleepy smile. "You're the best thing that's happened to me."

"Same here."


	7. The Morning After

This time when I rolled over I was met with a warm side, Blaine's side. I looked up at him sleeping and smiled. I shivered slightly as I looked at Blaine. My eyes ventured down his body and realised that the blanket that had covered us was no wrapped tightly around Blaine's body. Great I was dating a blanket thiev!

I tried tugging the blanket out from underneath without waking him, it didn't work. He stirred beside me and looked down at me with sleepy eyes.

"Hi." He gurgled his voice thick with sleep.

"Hello yourself." I murmured stretching up to kiss him softly. "You okay?"

"Perfect." He assured looking at me with a smile. "How's the head?"

"Urgh." I groaned burying my head in his side making him laugh.

"Come on." Blaine announced standing up and pulling on his clothes. As soon as he got up I rolled onto my front and pulled the blankets over my head. He must of seen me because he was laughing.

"Come on you." He laughed trying to grab my foot that was uncovered by blankets. "I'll get you some pain killers. You be dressed when I get back"

"Okay." I grumbled making him laugh a second time.

I sat up and scrambled around for my pyjamas slipped them on. I stood up, the blankets still over my head and pulled around my body. I stomped into my bathroom and didn't even attempt the start my morning routine. All I wanted was for the pain behind my eyes to go away. When I paced back into the bathroom and saw Blaine standing in the middle of my bedroom stretching his arms over his head causing his jumper to ride up. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Blaine observed with a smile.

"Sore eyes being the right choice of words." I mumbled walking towards him. I looked up at him and frowned slightly. "Are you wearing glasses?"

"Err yeah, I didn't have any contacts for today." He mumbled with a smile. I looked up at him and smiled at the thick black frames on his face.

"You look sexy." I mumbled not looking at him. I could tell he was smiling.

"Thanks. You look comfy." Blaine noted pulling me into his arms.

"My head hurts." I whined burying my head in his chest. His chest rumbled as he laughed and I scowled up at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute when you're irritated." He pointed out with a smile. "Everyone's still asleep. Lets go upstairs for coffee."

"How do you know the right things to say." I mumbled as he led me up the stairs. He turned back and beamed at me.

"I didn't but you haven't had any coffee today so I figured that would work." Blaine admitted with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>We paced into the kitchen trying not to wake all the bodies that were sprawled all over the living room. Blaine steered me into a chair and sat me down. I put my head on the table and pulled the blanket over my head.<p>

"You can't go back to sleep." Blaine laughed.

"I won't." I grumbled. I heard the chair next to me move and a hand running along my back.

"Morning." I heard Finn mumble. "Is that Kurt?"

"Yeah, he's feeling a bit fragile." Blaine chuckled with laughter in his voice. I freed one of my hands from under the blanket and flipped of the kitchen making them both laugh.

"Serves you right." Finn mumbled, I threw off my blanket and scowled at my step brother.

"What?" I announced in a bitchy tone. Blaine and Finn shared an amused smirk and I frowned and buried my head in the table once again. "What did I do?"

"What didn't you do!" Santana announced striding into the kitchen and jumping up onto the worktop. She was staring at me with.. lust filled eyes? I looked at Blaine with scared eyes and pointed at Santana.

"What? -What? What did I do?" I whined. Blaine laughed and knelt beside me stroking my leg softly. "Blaine!" I pleaded looking down at him with wide eyes. "What did I do?"

"I told you last night remember. You become a bit of an exhibitionist when you're drunk." Blaine lectured trying not to laugh.

"Oh." I muttered in a small voice. I looked back at Santana and frowned before leaning down to whisper to Blaine. "She looks like she wants to eat me" I hissed.

"Err Santana?" Blaine questioned looking at her with confusion.

"Oh god." Finn announced hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh god? Why oh god? Finn? Why oh god?" Blaine stammered looking at everyone.

"Finn, I swear to god!" I snapped standing up and looking up at him. "I can't stand you when you're flustered!"

"What the hell is going on!" Puck grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"I have no idea." Blaine admitted looking between everyone with a confused expression.

"She's still staring at me." I urged, I looked at her and then moved over to Blaine with worried eyes. "Why?"

"Santana stop it!" Puck growled. I looked at him and frowned.

"Okay what the actual fuck happened last night that all of you know about!" I yelled. Blaine shifted uncomfortably and looked at everyone, waiting for an answer.

"We saw dolphins do it!" Brittany screeched from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at her with different expressions.

"Brit!" Santana said defensively through gritted teeth.

"What Brit?" I asked stepping forward to face her.

"I-we-I." She looked helplessly at Santana and Puck who were both shaking their heads rigorously. "It was her!" She yelled pointing at Santana.

"I'm so confused." Blaine announced sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

"What the hell is going on!" I screamed.

"Oh for the love of god" Quinn screeched sitting up. "We watched you and Blaine get off okay? Now everyone shut up!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked into silence apart from Blaine.<p>

"Are you fucking serious!" Blaine almost roared.

"Err yeah, you guys are hot." Santana purred with wild eyes.

"Santana shut up." Puck snapped. I looked up with wide eyes and stared at Puck. "You too?"

"What?" Blaine yelled. "Why?"

He shrugged with a grin. "Why not?"

"Why not? Why not? That was private!" Blaine yelled. I stifled a moan and I looked at how angry Blaine was. Oh no, I cannot get turned on now when I'm this angry.

"I left when you started all that romantic shit." Santana assured casually. Blaine looked at her with fiery eyes.

"Gee thanks." He snapped. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat.

"You guys had no right." I mumbled. I looked at Finn. "And you just let them?"

"I-I was drunk!" Finn complained.

"So was I?" Puck emphasized with a raised hand. We both looked at Santana and she shrugged with a grin.

"I don't regret anything." She smirked.

"Were we good?" I suddenly announced. Blaine looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kurt!" Blaine and Finn exclaimed.

"If I'm going to be spied on and put on a show the least I deserve to know is whether it was a good one." I growled in a bitchy tone. Blaine tried to hide a smile.

"Oh you have no idea." Rachel announced as she sauntered into the kitchen.

"Did all of you spy?" Blaine asked still very annoyed.

"Just the girls." Finn announced. We both looked at him and he blushed. "And Puck."

"Yeah we'll get to that later." I mumbled. I looked at all of them and groaned.

"Urgh just the thought of you all! Urgh I need to shower." I grumbled, everyone raised their eyebrows. "What? Would you all like to come?"


	8. Apology Accepted

Everyone stared blankly at each other after Kurt had stormed out of the kitchen. Everyone silently moved into the living room and continued to stare at each other, Finn was the first person to talk.

"Is he really angry?" Finn mumbled.

"Oh yeah." Mercedes announced. "Thinking about it now wouldn't you guys be pissed?"

"Well I..." Santana started with a smirk before everyone turned to glare at her.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" I mumbled running my fingers through my curls.

"I just followed Santana." Rachel blamed making everyone glare at her rather than Santana.

"Wait am I getting the blame for this!" Santana snapped. Everyone nodded and shrugged.

"It was your idea." Tina mumbled.

"What and I forced you all down there!" Santana shrieked. She looked at me angrily. "Don't just blame me!"

The room was awkwardly silent until I spoke up. "I'm going to check on him." I announced leaving the room.

* * *

><p>As I entered the room I still heard the shower running, I opened the door quietly and stood beside the shower.<p>

"Are you okay?" I asked. I heard him yelp and stick his head out of the shower, I tried to hide a smile as I looked at his hair sticking up in different directions.

"I'm so angry." Kurt growled. My head shot up and I looked at his 'angry face'.

"You're beautiful." I blurted out and his face immediately softened.

"I...That isn't helpful Blaine." Kurt snapped, hiding a smile whilst trying to go back into the shower but I grabbed his hand.

"Yes it is." I laughed and started stripping out of my clothes.

"What are you doing!" Kurt squeaked and I laughed and stepping into the shower with him.

"I think." I started rubbing soap onto Kurt's chest, I looked up into his nervous eyes and I smiled. "We need to see the funny side of this."

"Excuse me?" Kurt snapped in a bitchy tone making me laugh.

"They all feel terrible in there, especially Finn." I muttered.

"Well good." Kurt said punctually and let out a muffled moan as my fingertips skimmed his nipples.

"Kurt we were all drunk." I explained. "You especially." He scowled. "I'm sorry but you were."

"I just..."Kurt trailed off. I cupped both his cheeks in my hands. He sighed and looked at me with a blush. "They all saw my lower regions." Kurt hissed. I looked at him seriously and then started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kurt insisted pulling away from me and jumping out the shower. When I poked my head out of the shower he was wearing a bath robe and sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to me, probably sulking or in deep thought.

* * *

><p>I dressed quickly and tried to creep up on him, I succeeded and knelt behind him to wrap my arms around his chest.<p>

"It's okay." I whispered brushing my nose against his hair. Kurt leaned into my embrace and I smiled.

"I'm so embarrassed." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

"I'm not." I admitted and he turned to look at me almost bashing his head into my nose.

"Really?" He asked looking up into my eyes. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Really. I'm not embarrassed because all I can think about is how nice it was last night." I said.

"It was." Kurt started with a smile then he frowned. "Which makes me even more angry. They've ruined it."

"Kurt." I laughed pulling him into my lap happily. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Kurt questioned turning and raising his eyebrows, I raised my eyebrows and repeated my request. "Close your eyes."

"Okaay." Kurt muttered.

"Wait a second turn around." I requested.

"Why?" He asked with slight annoyance.

"I don't know if you're cheating or not." I commented with a grin. He looked over his shoulder with a shocked expression and I chuckled. "Please."

"Fine." He decided turning in my lap. I moved my legs so he could sit between my legs and put my hands on his hips. He looked at me with a confused expression and I smiled.

"Close your eyes." I asked. This time he did it without any arguments making me grin slightly. I took my time to look over his face. His strong cheek bones, his almost feminine lips, his ridiculous eyelashes.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled and cocked his head to the side. I took in a deep breath.

"Imagine we're back to last night." I began. I noticed his quick intake of breath. "That night and every night could be in front of an audience." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion? Annoyance? But I continued. "To me, even if we were in front of everyone we know. I would always only be able to see you."

"Why?" Kurt whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Because I don't think I know anyone more beautiful than you. I could just stare at you, in fact sometimes I do. Sometimes the light catches your face when you're laughing and I'm sure that I'm the luckiest man alive." I trailed off and looked at him. "You can open your..."

I couldn't even finish before his eyes snapped open and he stared at me with a dreamy look.

"You mean it?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. I nodded with a slight grin. "Why did you want my eyes closed?"

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed. "I'm not very good at romantic speeches. I have it all in my head, but I just get nervous around you."

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled with a smile, I laughed and pulled him tightly into my arms.

"Don't be. I'm so used to being dapper and confident I like that you make me feel like this." I admitted happily. I brushed the hair out his eyes with a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Kurt smiled. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Can I still hate everyone?"

"I don't think you should." I laughed. "But I'm sure you can come up with endless bitchy come backs."

"True." Kurt approved with a grin. He looked down and giggled. "I think I should wear more clothes though. Before I meet my audience."

I laughed and kissed him softly. "You're amazing."

"I know." Kurt laughed pulling away from me and beginning to get dressed. I rolled onto my front and watched him. He peered over his shoulder and smirked before dropping his robe completely. I could never tire of staring at Kurt, he looked good in his clothes, god he was beautiful in anything but when he was wearing nothing at all he looked almost angelic. The only blemishes on his skin were the ones that I had made over the weekend, a few bruises scattered his neck, red scratches littered all over his back and small round bruises where I'd held onto his hips tightly. I let out a small gasp as he bent down to open some draws, he then got dressed agonisingly slowly. Watching me as my eyes followed his fingers. He laughed and knelt down on the floor in front of me.

"Are you entertained?" Kurt flirted with a giggle.

"Oh hell yes." I gasped out. He giggled and kissed me softly.

"Do we have to go upstairs." Kurt whined making me chuckle. I got up from the bed and stood in front of Kurt who was still on his knees. He looked up and me and tried to smirk while blushing.

"Well, what can we do like this?" Kurt flirted sarcastically with half lidded eyes.

"If we're gone to long they may come back for an encore." I teased and he scowled. I laughed and headed for the stairs. He trailed behind me slowly and I stood on the bottom step. Finally I was taller than him!

"Hmm this is nice." I laughed leaning forward. He looked up at me and grinned. "I'll get you some platforms."

* * *

><p>Only Tina, Mike, Lauren and Artie had left. Leaving everyone else to watch Finn and Puck play computer games.<p>

"Did you guys clean?" Was the first thing that Kurt said. They all looked round and gave awkward smiles.

"We thought it was the best we could do." Rachel confirmed pulling off the pink fluffy washing up gloves that she was wearing. "Finn I really love your mothers cleaning attire!"

"Erm those are mine." Kurt mumbled with an embarrassed tone. Everyone was about to laugh when Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"So I'm now an exhibitionist?" Kurt snapped. Everyone looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Would it help if we're sorry?" Finn asked quietly. Kurt pursed his lips and then smiled slightly.

"It might help." Kurt smirked. He was determined to string this out.

"Kurt." I muttered in almost a whisper.

"How about a game?" Puck suggested. Kurt's eyes immediately lit up. He'd told me about the exclusiveness of the Xbox. Especially when it game to super competitive games. Kurt grinned happily and literally jumped between the boys and grabbed the controller.

"So, What are we playing?" Kurt asked excitedly. Everyone laughed at Kurt's excitement and I settled myself on the floor between Mercedes and Brittany.

"Just a football game. It's a little tricky for someone who doesn't know football that well, but don't worry, we'll go easy on you." Puck explained and Kurt scoffed.

"We'll see about that."


	9. Call me Burt

Okay, before you start reading i am going to admit that i've stolen two liness from 'Friends', i was watching the episode whilst writing this and it just fitted. So anyway don't hound me, I don't own friends and i don't own Glee bla bla bla Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Kurt announced launching out of the chair and punching the air. "And that would be a shut down!"<p>

"SHUT OUT!" The boys yelled glaring at the feminine boy who was still grinning at everyone. Finn scowled up at his brother.

"You can't be good at this game when you know nothing about it!" Finn growled. Kurt looked back at Finn with wide eyes before smirking.

"Why not? You're apparently surprisingly good at sex apparently but you really do know nothing about it." Kurt threw back in his usual bitchy tone. Everyone was shocked into silence until laughter broke the silence. Quinn and Santana were giggling in the corner hysterically. They didn't realise anyone had noticed until they looked up to see the whole room staring at them. Quinn let out an embarrassed giggle before composing herself and looking at the floor. Santana looked at her and snorted.

"Oh come on! Gay boy got it in one!" She laughed making everyone laugh. Finn let out an annoyed huff and Rachel jumped to her feet.

"Well I for one think that Finn knows exactly what he's doing in that department." Rachel announced in her annoying matter of fact tone.

"Oh really?" Santana asked with raised eyebrows. Rachel nodded like a badly dressed bobble head and Santana let out another snort and was about to throw and insult back when Mercedes jumped in.

"Girl you've only got to first base what the hell would you know!" Mercedes snapped. Everyone was laughing so hard they all missed Santana and Mercedes share a little fist bump.

* * *

><p>"So round ten?" Kurt asked looking at Finn happily.<p>

"No you're all right." Finn huffed standing up.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport!" Kurt laughed. Looking at Puck who shook his head with laughter.

"No offence man but I'd loose all my rep if I lost to you." Puck announced with a grin. Kurt threw himself back into the chair with annoyance and blew his bangs out of his eyes. He moved his head slightly to look at me and smiled sweetly.

"Oh no, no. No" I laughed shaking my head. He pouted and leaned forward slightly.

"Pwease." He whined childishly with a cock of the head.

"One game?" I insisted, joining him on the sofa. He let out a squeal and kissed me happily. With a chuckle I took the controller in my hands.

"Do you know how to play?" Kurt asked. I leaned forward so I could whisper to him.

"Do you?" I asked. He looked at me sneakily and grinned.

"Whenever Finn goes out I sneak in his room and play."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I knew there would be a time he'd let me play so...I practiced."

"Wow. Your really organised."

"Only where it counts." He winked with a bump of the shoulder. I blushed before looking at the screen.

"I'll remember that." I whispered under my breath.

* * *

><p>"NO! Blaine that is cheating!" Kurt yelled as I pushed into his side in a way to distract him. I was almost sitting in his lap when he yelled again. "BLAINE!"<p>

"I'm winning!" I yelled triumphantly as I moved my controller in every direction the figures were moving.

"Because you're cheating!"

"You're so competitive!"

"You're so annoying!"

"And I win!" I announced with my arms above my head. I grinned at Finn and Puck who were applauding before being tackled by the 'Hummel'

"You cheat!" Kurt yelled pummelling me with pillows. "Not only are you a blanket hog, but you cheat at computer games."

"Yes but I'm so good in bed!" Blaine announced before forgetting that he was surrounded by the glee club. Kurt froze with the pillow above his head with a cob-smacked expression. He recovered quickly. "That is not the fucking point!"

* * *

><p>"Hummel did you curse?" Santana asked sounding impressed.<p>

"I didn't even know he could swear." Puck hissed to Finn. Finn looked at him with confused eyes before shaking his head.

"Dude he's not a robot!" Finn laughed. He looked back at his outraged step brother. "Who knew Kurt was a xbox psycho."

"I'm not a psycho!"

"No, you're an xbox psycho." Finn corrected through laughter. He looked at the position Kurt and I were in and frowned. "Dude your kind of straddling Blaine."

"Ooh!" Kurt yelped. Instead of jumping off the sofa he moved just enough to push me off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Okay. Ow." I grumbled falling onto my hands and knees. I looked up at Kurt who had crossed his arms with a smirk. "What was that for?"

"Cheating." He finalised. He looked at me happily. "Oh look a Blaine shaped footrest."

"No! Kurt!" I laughed moving my back to try and get his feet off. It didn't work.

"You're really comfy." he teased wiggling his feet on my back. I resisted the urge to moan in front of all his friends. He continued to tease "You look good like that."

"What? On my hands and knees." I grinned, waggling my eyebrows.

"Ew no!" Kurt shrieked moving his feet quickly. I sat back onto my heels and laughed.

I joining him on the sofa and sent him a wide cheesy grin which he returned with a scowl. I nudged him slightly and he tried to hide a smile, I smiled back at him and pulled him into my arms and kissed his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"They're adorable." Mercedes smiled. We both turned to smile and then Puck spoke.<p>

"They're sappy." Puck mumbled. Kurt directed a glare at Puck.

"He's sappy." Kurt laughed poking me in the side. I smiled sheepishly.

"Can't deny what isn't true." I chuckled happily.

"What's with the glasses?" Finn asked suddenly.

"Well duh he has them to see." Santana smirked. Finn went to open his mouth again.

"Contact lenses." Kurt murmured flicking through the channels of the TV. Brittany looked at Kurt in awe.

"Wow you and Finn have like a brother sense thing." She muttered. I watched Santana face palm before speaking.

"On that note, I think I should take Brit home. Anyone need a lift?" She asked pulling on her jacket. Sam and Rachel and Mercedes both murmured their goodbyes and followed Santana and Brittany out the door.

* * *

><p>"Sooo?" Puck said stretching his arms above his head. "What now?"<p>

"You could explain why you watched?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Are we still on that. It's old news." Puck announced trying to put on his 'bad ass' attitude

"It's not, but okay if you don't want to talk about it." Kurt decided.

"Don't pull that agony aunt shit Hummel." Puck grumbled, pulling the controller out of his hands and turning on some police programme. Before pacing into the kitchen, probably to eat more food.

"Nice try." I whispered. He looked up at me with a slight smile.

"I just want to know why he did it." He whispered back, leaning into my side as I pulled my arm around him.

"Is it him you're mad at?" I asked softly as I stroked the back of his neck. He shook his head. "He's not like Karofsky." he looked at me with a stunned expression.

"How...?" Kurt asked. He smiled dumbly. "You're amazing."

"I have my moments." I grinned kissing him softly. As I pulled away he tried to hide a yawn. "Still tired."

"Your fault." he mumbled curling up on the sofa with his head in my lap.

"Sorry." I grinned running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I hated it." Kurt mumbled into my legs. I chuckled and carried on stroking his hair until he was yet again fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Finn, Puck and I were watching the TV when the door opened and Carol strode through the door happily.<p>

"Hello boys." She smiled happily. Finn and Puck grunted a reply and gave a wave without looking up from TV. She came into the living room and caught sight of Kurt asleep in my lap.

"Aww, doesn't he look adorable." She cooed, almost as if he's regressed back to an infant. "He looks exhausted. What have you boys been doing?"

At that point Finn spluttered and punched Puck who was trying to stifle laughter. "Mum!"

"What Finn?" Then she realised. "Oh really, don't be so immature, and even if you were." Great, now she was looking at me with a nurturing gaze. "I'm sure it would be nobodies buisness but theirs."

"Thanks Mrs Hummel, or is it Hudson?" I asked trying not to look as embarrassed as I felt.

"Its neither love, you're more than welcome to call me Carol. Everyone else does." She decided happily. "Now, would everyone like something to drink?"

"I'll help you Mrs H." Puck announced jumping up and running into the kitchen. Finn and I exchanged a look and Finn snorted. "Kiss ass."

I was about to reply when Mr Hummel stormed through the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Burt." Finn shouted happily. I heard a thunk as Mr Hummel chucked his bag on the floor and walked through the kitchen. He came back moments later and stared into the living room, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.<p>

"You okay Burt?" Finn asked looking at his step-dad.

"Where's Kurt?" He asked. I cleared my throat and looked at him.

"Uh, he's down here." I mumbled pointing to the sofa. He looked confused and annoyed as he stepped into the living room and spotted Kurt asleep with his head in my lap. He did a subtle double take before crossing his arms and frowning slightly.

"How'd he end up like that?" Mr Hummel questioned looking at Finn and I.

"He was playing the xbox and got tired." I muttered. Mr Hummel looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"You let him play your Xbox?" Mr Hummel asked dumbfounded.

"Err yeah, we played doubles." Finn lied.

"Really?" Burt asked looking down at his son. At that moment Kurt decided to shift in my lap, his head was literally in my lap as he shifter his nose brushed across my crotch. Oh no.

"Uhh." I let out and they both looked at me with weird looks. "Uhh he's really good."

"Is he?" Mr Hummel asked sitting down in the empty armchair. I tried to nod without looking to pained as Kurt kept shifting in his sleep, his nose rubbing against my crotch mixed with his deep breaths as he slept would not end well for me. Especially if his dad was across from me trying to make small talk about football.

"Yeah, he's a natural I guess." I nodded with my most dapper smile. I looked in his direction. "Err thanks for letting me stay this weekend Mr Hummel."

"That's okay kid, as long as you...well as long as you..." he cleared his throat and let out a gruff. "...Behaved."

I blushed and looked in Finns direction who looked between amused and mortified. I choked slightly before looking in Mr Hummel's direction.

"Uh...I would never push Kurt into anything he wouldn't want to do. I'm not just with him for...well that. I'm willing to wait for Kurt until he's comfortable with anything, I'm still going to be here regardless." I trailed off and looked at Kurt sleeping innocently in my arms. With a smile I looked back at Mr Hummel for his reaction. I wasn't about to lie to him, so I couldn't exactly say we behaved. He looked taken back for a few moments then his features softnened and he stared at his son, then at me.

"Call me Burt."

"Okay...Burt." I grinned happily.

* * *

><p>Wrote the last bit quickly sorry if there's spelling errors. :)<p> 


End file.
